


The Black Tides

by Cherrakinn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrakinn/pseuds/Cherrakinn
Summary: Even as the city crumbles, their survival is treasured. If they can escape, after all, then nothing is truly lost.





	The Black Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This series will be about some stuff all my own that I've been turning and tossing around in my head for a long time. I'll add tags and warnings as they apply, as I'm not entirely sure what all will be popping up just yet. Hope you enjoy the story!

“Lioa!”

The loud word startled the young dragon awake, hissing as she lashed out, only to fall off of her perch and land less than gracefully with a thump against the smoothed stone floor.

“Lioa, get up, we haven’t got much time!” The sound- no, the voice, was none other than one of the Watchers, Jakin. He looked panicked, scared.

As she looked around, she realized that he wasn’t the only one. Several of the other Speakers were being woken by hurried Watchers. She turned back to Jakin, her voice cool as the stone beneath her scales.

“What is happening to cause such a disturbance?”

The Watchers were never supposed to initiate their contact with the Speakers, they knew this. If this was not an emergency-

“Lioa, there’s not time, you must get up and we all must go! They will be here soon.”

Jakin reached down, pulling her up with an ease that made her snarl. She straightened indignantly, baring her teeth at him as he let go.

“You will tell me what is happening, or you shall waste this time you say we do not have.”

Her eyes brokered no argument, and she stood to her full height, stepping forward to look the other in the eyes.

Jakin's demeanor stuttered, hesitant, but he did not falter for long, nor did he back away.

“There has been an attack. You must come with us.”  
  
And why hadn’t he simply started with that? Her gaze hardened, and she turned to face the rest of the room, her neck arching, and her tail slapping hard to the floor with a loud crack.

The room fell silent, the other Speakers turning to look her way and the Watchers falling into lowered, meek positions. Good.

“Find your Watcher. We leave now.”


End file.
